Sleepless Nights
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: A Third Night Of Sleep Paralysis Drives Luka To Find A New Way To Help Her Sleep.


**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I took down two stories and combined them into one story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid.**

Sleepless Nights

Luka quickly sat up and was ready to rip her hair from her scalp. This had been her third night in a row having sleep paralysis and couldn't handle it as well as she used to. Pulling out her pink journal and pen, the woman began to write.

 _Sleep paralysis continues to consume me. For three days I have had this feeling of being frozen and believing there is a dark figure right in front of my closet. Although it only lasts for ten seconds at most, it is still quite terrifying. Although the doctor says it's normal and not dangerous, I am still quite nervous to relax and sleep._

She put down her pen and released a sigh. Her entry about the doctor was indeed true. The first time she believed it was some sort of seizure and after being convinced **by a certain protective person,** made an appointment and relieved that it was just sleep paralysis, was given different ways to prevent it from happening again. For a while, things were uneventful, but when it happened a second time, she went to the doctor again, only to be told the same thing as before.

 _Now that it's happened again, what should she do?_

She began to write again…

 _If I go to the doctor again, she'll only tell me the same thing._

Luka then looked at the purple paper she had been using as a bookmark.

 _ **If you ever need help, please don't hesitate to ask. You know I'm always here for you.**_

Sighing, she wrote again.

 _I have received the urge to accept his offer, but I am afraid he'll say no. I know he's a samurai of his word, but will he think I'm taking it too far or get the wrong idea?_

Making her decision, she grabs her pillow and heads to the room down the hall.

. . .

 _Once Again The Clock Strikes Three_

 _Yet Sleep Continues To Once Again Elude Me_

 _This Torture That Plagues My Mind_

 _Interferes With The Rules That I Must Follow_

 _. . ._

 _It's Difficult To Judge Right From Wrong_

 _I Am Nervous To Show Emotion_

 _Even Love_

 _Which Saddens Me Because I Love Her_

Luka had just made it to her destination and was about to knock on the slightly open door when she heard the soft and feminine yet strong voice she knew too well.

 **The Most Beautiful Woman In Existence**

 **Her Soft Voice, Blue Eyes, Everything About Her**

 **She Is Much More Than Perfect**

 **We Both Know Of Our Love For Each Other**

She knew exactly that the voice was talking about her.

The voice of none other than Gakupo Kamui.

 _I Now Fear To Even Approach My Only Love_

 _Unless I Put My Mind At Complete Ease_

 _And Get It To Finally Sleep_

 _I Must Not Speak To Her_

. . .

 **For I Love Her Too Much**

 **As Well As The Rules I Have Sworn To Follow**

 **I Must Let My Mind Rest**

 **For My One And Only True Love**

At that point Luka actually felt like crying. She had been wondering why Gakupo had been ignoring her. Slowly pushing the door open, she peeks in to find him sitting on the floor with his eyes closed as if he was meditating in a way. With Gakupo being a samurai, Luka figured that was most likely the case.

Just as she was about to nudge his bare shoulder, he suddenly spoke again…

 _Once Again The Clock Strikes Three_

 _Yet Sleep Continues To Once Again Elude Me_

Suddenly, Gakupo stopped and turned around, finally facing her.

"Luka what brings you here at this hour?" he asked, slowly standing up.

Fidgeting with her pillow, Luka took a moment before answering.

Then she got an idea…

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

Gakupo expected Luka to do this. Every time he asked her a question she didn't want to answer, she would try and counter with a question of her own.

"Luka, I believe I asked you a question first. You know it's rude to try and avoid answering questions by using your own. I've told you that several times; have I not?"

Realizing she once again underestimated the samurai's intelligence and memory, she gave in.

"Alright, I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight."

By sensing the nervousness in Luka's voice, he knew that she had another episode.

Now approaching her, Gakupo reached out and brushed the hair strands from her face.

"Luka, you know that you are always welcome here; whenever you feel scared, worried, or anything, you can always come to me. If I have to stop what I'm doing, then I will do so."

She then buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck with him wrapping his arms around her back.

"Yes…"

. . .

Later on that morning, Luka woke up feeling better than ever. Turning to her left, she couldn't help but stare at Gakupo's sleeping form.

" _I can't believe I was reluctant to ask him."_ Luka thought while brushing purple hair strands from his face. Just as Luka rested her head on his chest, a sudden thought came to her.

" _Samurais are required to sleep exactly twelve hours. So if he was up at three, then does that mean…"_

She looked at him again…

" _Does Gakupo suffer from sleep paralysis?"_

 **And that's the end…**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
